Annabeth's Past
by thevillainessandthedemigod
Summary: Join Annabeth as she reviews her journey to Camp Halfblood with Luke and Thalia. Apologies for not adding where Annabeth stabs a Cyclopes in the foot. Read Sea of Monsters recently and TOTALLY forgot to put it in. Anyways, enjoy!


**Hi guys. I typed this on my iPod so if it's not very long or good, y'know, what evs. Enjoy! (Written by Demigod)**

Annabeth's Past

You know when you make a mistake, but when you look back on it, you realize you wouldn't have what you have if you hadn't of made that mistake?  
Well, if I hadn't of gone downstairs that night, about nine years ago, I would have never made the friends I have now. Make sense? If it doesn't, just remember I'm a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom.

"Fredrick, she's dangerous. I don't want her hurting my boys." My stepmother's voice said.  
"What do you expect me to do, Helen? I can't just drop her off at an orphanage!" My dad's voice said.  
"You know, I really don't care. I don't want her bringing any more… monsters near my boys!"  
Dad sighed. "Annabeth really IS a bright little girl. She can't help who she is."  
"She can't help the danger she brings upon us?! She's a freak!"  
I bit back tears. I had come downstairs for some water, but suddenly there was no need for it.  
I snuck into the garage, grabbed Dad's hammer to defend myself from monsters, and ran. I wasn't wanted. I could tell. They don't want me, I didn't want them.  
Once I got to downtown Richmond, I curled up in an alley and bawled.

I woke up one night to sirens. How long had I been gone from home? Days? Weeks? I wasn't sure. I hid in a wooden crate that was in the alley. A policeman ran by and pounded on a backdoor to a dance studio.  
"It's time!" He yelled. Two other men came running out. Then, they started shooting guns, leaving the wooden crates to splinters. I screamed as the one next to me exploded. I ran towards the street. I didn't want to be caught, but I didn't want to be killed.  
"Don't run, Annabeth," one said. "We know who you are…" and with that, they molded into a hydra.  
"AUUUGGGGHHHHH!" I headed straight toward them, hammer raised. I ripped a gash in between two necks and made it big enough where the monster exploded into dust.  
I heard more whispering and hid back in the crate.  
"Are you sure?" A girl's voice asked.  
"Yeah. Something down here. I sense it," a boy's voice answered.  
I shook, making metal tins rattle.  
"One, two…THREE!" The boy hissed, ripping back the metal.  
I pounced on him. There wasn't any telling if he was a mortal, monster, or demigod. He had a knife with a weird glow and the girl had a scary shield with some lady and snake hair.  
"Whoa!" The boy said as he grabbed my wrist after dodging my hammer. My hammer skittered across the cement.  
"No more monsters!" I tried to kick him. "Go away!"  
"It's okay!" He tightened his grip on me. "Thalia, put your shield up. You're scaring her," he said to the girl. I watched as she tapped the shield and it became a silver bracelet.  
"Hey, it's all right," she said. "We're not going to hurt you. I'm Thalia. This is Luke."  
I still didn't trust them. "Monsters!"  
"No," Luke promised. "But we know all about monsters. We fight them too."  
I slowly stopped kicking. I checked them out carefully. "You're like me?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Luke said. "We're … well, it's hard to explain, but we're monster fighters. Where's your family?"  
"My family hates me," I said bitterly. "They don't want me. I ran away."  
Thalia and Luke looked at each other. I felt like they related to what I was saying.  
"What's your name, kiddo?" Thalia asked.  
"Annabeth."  
"Nice name," Luke smiled. "I'll tell you what, Annabeth— you're pretty fierce. We could use a fighter like you."  
I was surprised. "You could?"  
"Oh, yeah." He handed me his knife. "How'd you like a real monster-slaying weapon? This is Celestial bronze. Works a lot better than a hammer." That explains what the glowing stuff was. "Knives are only for the bravest and quickest fighters. They don't have the reach or power of a sword, but they're easy to conceal and they can find weak spots in your enemy's armor. It takes a clever warrior to use a knife. I have a feeling you're pretty clever."  
I liked this guy. "I am!"  
Thalia smiled. "We'd better get going, Annabeth. We have a safe house on the James River. We'll get you some clothes and food."  
"You're…you're not going to take me back to my family? Promise?"  
Luke put his hand on my shoulder. "You're part of OUR family now. And I promise I won't let anything hurt you. I'm NOT going to fail you like our families did us. Deal?"  
A family? Like me? That would never hurt me? "Deal!"  
"Now come on!" Thalia said as we plunged into darkness.

We crept quietly through the woods, when suddenly, Thalia winced and fell to her knees.  
"Thalia—" Luke stopped and grabbed my wrist as a huge monster with a knife appeared behind her.  
"Be careful, Castellan. That's poison on that knife," the monster sneered.  
"Luke, what is—"  
"Shh!" He interrupted me. He let go of my wrist and threatened the monster. I snuck behind the monster and thrust my knife into its side, so it evaporated into dust.  
"What the—" Luke started, then saw me. "Annabeth!"  
"Great job, rookie," Thalia grinned painfully.  
"Is your leg OK?" I asked.  
Thalia tried to look brave for my sake.  
"Of course," she said.  
"Thalia," Luke said, "I…I know somewhere we can get some food and medicine. I'm almost out of nectar and ambrosia. If we take a train, we can get there in about a day."  
"OK," she said. "There's a hideout nearby. Annabeth, why don't you go get some firewood."  
"OK," I said, and ran off.  
"It hurts," Thalia cried quietly to Luke. "Call me a wimp, but it really hurts."  
"It's OK, Thalia," he said gently. "That was poison on that knife. That will hurt a grown man. You're really brave, Thalia. Don't let anyone tell you different." Then, to my surprise, he kissed her. I smiled through the trees, where I was gathering firewood. I felt safe knowing that I had friends by my side.

A few days later, we finally found a train we could hop on. It was a cargo train heading to Connecticut. Thalia was limping really bad from the poison, and our nectar and ambrosia was gone.  
When we snuck on the train, we made the mistake of an ice cart. We discovered too late though. Oddly enough, there was straw in there, maybe to preserve it. We took the overnight train, so we all tried to get some sleep, Luke on one side of the cart and me and Thalia on the other.  
That night, I had a dream that a monster killed Thalia and Luke, leaving me by myself without knowing where to go. I woke up crying. I tried to wake up Thalia, but her leg had made her start sleeping really hard, so I snuck over to Luke's side of the cart.  
"Luke!" I hissed. He woke up.  
"What's wrong, Annabeth?" He wiped the tears from my cheek.  
"I had a bad dream," I sniffed.  
"Come here, you're freezing," he unzipped his jacket and wrapped me in with him.  
"Is Thalia gonna be OK?" I whispered.  
"Of course," Luke said. "We'll get her to my mom's house…" his voice faltered. "Here," he handed me a pair of jeans. "I got these for you."  
"Thank you, Luke. What's…is something wrong with your mom?" I felt him stiffen.  
"Well… Annabeth, I just swore I would never go back there. My dad never really took care of her, and she just… she kinda went insane. But she's got medicine. I don't know how long we can keep pressing on Thalia. I know this is hard on her—" he stopped, because I was already asleep.

We finally got to Connecticut the next night and found another hideout in the woods.  
We immediately fell asleep, because we were tired of having to run so long from the train conductor, who caught us hitching a ride.  
I woke up to a strong smell. I didn't know what it was, but I woke up Luke anyways.  
"Fire!" He hissed. He woke up Thalia, grabbed our stuff, and tried to get out, but the entrance to the hideout burst into flames.  
"Luke!" I said. "Help me!" Together we broke through the back end, getting scorched by the flames. I started crying. "I thought we were gonna die!"  
We started running away with Luke leading us. Somebody had SET the hideout on fire, and they were chasing us. With a gun.  
I wiped away the tears that the cold wind made my face sting.  
"C'mon, just a little farther!" Luke said.  
"We're about to lose them," Thalia told him.  
About ten minutes later, Thalia and I felt like we were gonna pass out, but Luke pressed us on.  
"Just a little farther!" He promised. I stumbled, and Luke held my hand. Thalia guarded us in the back with her shield.  
Suddenly, we came to a white Colonial house.  
"All right," Luke said breathlessly. "I'll just sneak in and grab some food and medicine. Wait here."  
"Luke, are you sure?" Thalia asked. "You swore you'd never come back here. If she catches you—"  
"We don't have a choice!" He growled. "They burned our nearest safe house. And you've got to treat that leg wound."  
"This is your house?" I asked. It was so pretty. Why wouldn't Luke want to live in a place like this?  
"It WAS my house," he said bitterly. "Believe me, if it wasn't an emergency—"  
"Is your mom really horrible?" I asked. "Can we see her?" I wanted to see this person who scared Luke.  
"No!" He snapped, which made me step back closer to Thalia. My eyes stung, but I didn't cry. I felt like Luke had slapped me in the face. "I…I'm sorry," he softened. "Just wait here. Nothing's going to hurt you. I'll be right back—"  
A golden light filled the woods. Thalia immediately opened her shield, and I pulled out my knife.  
"You should not have come home," a voice boomed, making me wish I could hide.  
The gold light stopped, and a man stood there, inviting us inside. A woman with brown, gray-streaked frizzy hair greeted us also.  
"LUKE!" She dropped the tray of burnt cookies she was carrying and squeezed Luke so tight I thought his face would go purple.  
"Mo— uh, May, this is Annabeth and Thalia. Thalia has an injury. I would appreciate if you could help. I need to talk to Hermes." He said it dully, as if he were talking to a brick wall.  
"Of course, Luke! I'm so glad to have you home!" Thalia and I sat at the table while Luke's mom bandaged up Thalia's leg. I played with a snake-haired lady beanbag. It looked kind of like the one on Thalia's sword.  
Luke was in the living room glaring at the man, who was probably his father. They were talking, and Luke looked angry.  
I noticed Thalia looked kind of nervous, and when Luke looked over, I mouthed if we could go. Luke's mom was making me nervous.  
He kept talking to his dad, and I uneasily ate a cookie. Thalia tried to make a conversation with Luke's mom.  
"Then you don't care!" Luke yelled. Thalia stopped talking.  
"Luke?" His mom asked. "Is that you? Is my boy all right?"  
"I'm fine. I have a new family. I don't need either of you."  
"I'm your father," the man said.  
"A FATHER is supposed to be around. I've never even MET you. Thalia, Annabeth, come on! We're leaving!" I saw him angrily wipe away tears.  
"My boy, don't go!" His mom called as Luke stomped toward the door. "I have your lunch ready!"  
Thalia and I ran after Luke. I was ready to get out of there.  
The screen door slammed, and Luke's mom's eyes glowed green, and she said in a voice that sent chills up my back, "My son. Danger. Terrible fate!"  
We ran. Luke didn't seem to know where to go.  
But I never doubted following him.

"C'mon, are you scared you stupid cyclops?" Luke taunted. He had said worst to worse monsters, but at the time, I didn't see any problem. Luke was my hero. I was actually a little jealous of him always kissing Thalia, because I was starting to have a crush on him myself.  
Luke easily defeated that cyclops, but he did it like he was trying to kill somebody. OK, yeah, that sounded weird. He was killing the cyclops like it was a PERSON he wanted to kill.  
Nearby, some bushes shook.  
"Come on, ugly. Are you scared?" He taunted whatever was in that bush.  
"Luke, don't. It might not be a monster," Thalia said.  
"Yeah. And a bunch of mortals are just hiding in bushes," he hacked the top of the bush off, revealing curly red hair.  
"Ack!" It said. "Don't kill me! I'm not a monster!"  
Luke put the blade of his sword to his throat. "Who are you?"  
"He might be a demigod," I whispered, but obviously the boy heard me.  
"I'm not a demigod! I proTECT demigods!" He pleadingly looked at Thalia and I. "I'm a satyr from Camp Halfblood."  
"Let him go, Luke," I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't get mad at me.  
"Annabeth, we can't jus—" I flicked away his sword with my knife.  
"We can trust him, Luke." I tried to stare him down to drop the subject. Finally, he did.  
"State your mission, 'satyr from Camp Halfblood'," Luke rolled his eyes.  
"I'm Grover, and Chiron, he's the activities director, told me there are three half bloods on the loose. And… you three are them. I'm supposed to escort you to Camp Halfblood."  
"I'm Annabeth," I said, because he REALLY looked nervous.  
"I'm Thalia, and this is Luke," Thalia said. "His dad is Hermes." Luke sneered at his name. "Annabeth and I don't know our other parent."  
"OK, great," Grover said. "Come with me. We have to get you to Camp Halfblood. Annabeth, how old are you?"  
"I'm seven. Almost eight."  
Over my head, Grover mouthed that it was for my safety.  
"OK, great. Now we have to go!"  
"Wait!" Luke said. "We can't trust him! We don't know who he is! He could be leading us into a trap!"  
"I promise I'm not!" Grover pleaded.  
"Oh yeah? Prove it!"  
Grover kicked off his shoes. Where feet should of been, there were hooves.  
Something from the woods roared behind us.  
"Good enough!" Thalia yelped. "Lead the way, Grover!"  
Weeks passed. We finally made it to Long Island, New York, with a HUGE cyclops on our tail. This cyclops wasn't like the one Luke had defeated. He was ten times worst.  
Then, my worst nightmare happened. As we got to a hill where Grover said the camp borders where, one of my best and only friend died.  
The cyclops was on our heels as we tiredly climbed the hill. I had a deep gash on my leg and I collapsed.  
"Annabeth!" Luke screamed. He scooped me up and we kept heading toward the top of the hill.  
"We'll never make it!" Grover yelled.  
"Go!" Thalia shouted.  
"Thalia, no!" Luke grabbed her wrist.  
"Luke, I have to! Go!"  
He kissed her and we ran back toward the top of the hill. I heard Thalia scream, and as I looked, there were a bunch of arrows flying from other campers, the monster disintegrating, and a pine tree I hadn't seen before.  
Luke collapsed on that dark night, and we both passed out, the last thing I remembered was a weird horse-man…

I woke up to a girl not too much older than me feeding me pudding. It tasted like rich, melty chocolate.  
"Who are you?" I asked hoarsely.  
"Shh, just rest," she said. "My name's Selena. Your friend will be in here to see you in a minute."  
"Thalia?"  
"No, the other one."  
"Luke?"  
"That's the one."  
"Annabeth?" Luke's voice said from the doorway.  
"Luke!" I threw myself on him and cried. "Where's Thalia?"  
I saw that he was crying, too. "Right there." He pulled back the curtain on the window revealing that pine tree, golden in the sun.  
"I hate the sun!" I screamed. I couldn't help it. I was raging.  
"Shh, Annabeth," Luke smoothed my hair. "It's OK. We have a new home, now. They'll take care of us."  
"No! I just wanna go home!" I sobbed. "But I don't! Nobody loves me!"  
"Annabeth, Thalia loved you. I love you. I'll always protect you," he kissed the top of my head.  
"Promise?" I sniffed.  
"Yeah," he said. "C'mon, you gotta see the rest of the camp."

**What happens next? Well, anyways, I'm writing Thalia's Past right now, so if y'all have any other requests (will take HOO or PJO) just let me know! **


End file.
